Kristov
Introduction Kristov was a former mercenary and experienced military officer under Darth Arggereth. He now serves as an honorary Brother of Chaos in the Grand Imperial Order. Star Wars: The Old Republic Information about Kristov in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Kristov Kristov or Kristov Averre is the main character of Blaze (Alex Averre) on Star Wars: The Old Republic. Names Names of Kristov. Offical Name(s) *Kristov Averre *Blaze Unofficial Name(s) *Candrin *Beckham Legacy *Legacy - The Averre Legacy *Legacy Surname - Averre Class *Basic Class - Bounty Hunter *Advanced Class - Powertech *Skill Tree - Advanced Prototype Alignment *Light Side Points - *Dark Side Points - 10000 *Alignment - Dark V (5) Guild *Guild Name - Unhinged *Guild Rank - Disciple *Member Note - *Officer Note - Stats Stats of Kristov. Main Stats *Level - 55 (Master Level) *Health - Combat Stats *Strength - 67 **Strength Increases your apitude in melee combat. *Presence - 482 **Presence increases the effectiveness of you companion. *Aim - 2883 **Aim increases your aptitude with ranged weapons. *Cunnning - 121 **Cunning increases your aptitude with technological abilities. *Endurance - 2940 **Endurance increases the amount of damage you can suffer before being defeated. *Willpower - 64 **Willpower increases your aptitude with force powers. *Expertise - 1490 (to date with pvp armour) **Expertise increases your effectiveness in PVP combat. Roleplay Information Roleplay information about Kristov. Grand Imperial Order (The Empire) The Grand Imperial Order or the Empire is the faction of Kwagar Ocata. Ranks and Titles *Brother of Chaos *Blaze *The Pyro *The Infernal *The Relentless *The Destructive *The Merciless Connections Connections of Kristov. Followers The Knights, Viziers, and Disciples of Kristov. Darth Arggereth played a very crucial role in Kristov's rise to power. Kristov first met Arggereth on a trip to Korriban as a young aspiring bounty hunter. Through a display and test of loyaty, Kristov was accepted into a now lost order known as the "Infernal Sith Lords." It was then that Kristov's eyes were opened, and the bloodthirsty hunter grew stronger as he learned all that he knew of being a member of a brotherhood bigger than himself. As time passed, Arggereth became acquainted with the mysterious Emperor Kwagar. Arggereth formed an allied force with the Grand Empire know as "The Grand Empire's Infernal" promotiong Kristov as the Supreme Warlord of the Battalion. As many cycles past, Kristov would prove himself in Combat, becoming promoted within the Grand Empire as a Colonel then Major. Kristov would ultimately become one of Emperor Kwagar's Elite, a Brother of Chaos. Kristov and Arggereth remain close friends until today. Quotes Quotes of Kristov. "(Insert quotes here. Feel free to delete the boxes if there are too many.)" ~ Kristov ~ "" ~ Kristov ~ "" ~ Kristov ~ "" ~ Kristov ~ "" ~ Kristov ~ "" ~ Kristov ~ History Kristov Averre was born on the planet Corellia, one decade before the Sacking of Coruscant. Raised by his parents in Coronet, he grew up with a view of a city filled with advanced technology, wealth, crime, and later on a city consumed by war. His father, a cybernetic technician, and his mother, a simple homemaker, took caution that their two sons receive the best education and living conditions they could afford. Kristov's brother, Sezkov, was killed in a swoop racing accident when he was still a young boy. Not knowing much about his brother would haunt him, causing frequent immersions of nostalgia, hopelessly trying to remember as much of his brother as he could and keeping whatever memories he still had of him alive. With his parents preoccupied with their business and no older brother for a role model, Kristov became very much involved with the swoop gangs and well known to cantina frequenters when he became older. He kept who he was becoming secret from his parents, making sure he could in turn protect his family from the gangs if something were to ever go wrong. One day, something did do tragically wrong. In the middle of a brawl with a rival, Kristov accidentaly shot the head off of his own gang member. In panic, he boarded a shuttle to Hutta before anyone could connect him to the murder. In Imperial territory, Kristov was alone with no friends or allies. He was suddenly thrusted into a new world to start over and make a name for himself. Personality and Traits To be updated later. Category:Star Wars: The Old Republic Category:Character